Broken
by I'm Bill Cipher
Summary: Please enjoy this rewrite! For the entire story-I OWN NOTHING! Rated M just in case
1. Chapter 1

**Hey guys, I'm in writers block for new concepts so I'm going to rewrite this story so I can make it even better. I disliked it even though I tried to carry out with it. I hope you enjoy!**

* * *

_Broken. Sometimes it can be fixed, sometimes not. Artemis, the goddess that would never think a Man would have a broken heart. To put it simply, she was wrong. This is a story of a man who had nothing to lose after he was abandoned be comforted by the least likely person. Will she be able to help him? Maybe so...Maybe not._

* * *

Percy had once had it all. A caring and loving step-father and mother, a girlfriend who he loved with all his heart, and friends that would never abandon him. He had a nice life, the only catch was he was a Demi-god. They of course, never had good endings. Percy was hoping this wouldn't happen to him.

Percy and Annabeth were on a quest. They were sent to escort some demigods to camp. They managed to find them in Maine, "Maine's a very nice area this time of year." Percy commented. Annabeth cracked up. As they walked through the city, it was lightly drizzling with thunder claps booming in the sky every once in a while, "you call this nice?" Annabeth asked.

Finally they found an alley where a few Dracnae and lastrogian giants were cornering 3 kids. They all weary. The one in front had shaggy black hair and green eyes. She looked alike Percy in some ways. The other two were twins. The twins had blond hair a light brown eyes. One was a girl while the other was a boy. The leader looked Percy in the eyes as if to say, "I'll keep them distracted, you gut them twitch your sword."

If this was Percy's brother, he seemed pretty cool. Suddenly the kid began to pretend cowering. "Ready to die weakling?" The Dracnae hissed. The kid smirked all of a sudden, "nope. Are you?" The poor monster only had time to see a blade cleave through her head as she disintegrated. The other monsters turned and growled.

Percy and Annabeth lept into action. Annabeth blocking Aand parrying while Percy slashed and hacked. Suddenly a lastrogian whistled and they could hear roars in the distance. Percy sliced the creature's head off then finished off the cot her monsters with haste.

He then dragged the kids to where a chariot would be waiting for them. As they scrambled towards it, a tribe of lastrogians were right behind them. They threw cannon balls and grabbed at them. Soon they were readying the chariot when, "you're not escaping that easily!" Annabeth was grabbed and pulled towards the tribe.

"ANNABETH! Stay here, I'm gunna kill those bastards." He lept at the monsters and slashed and hacked. Suddenly as he was about to kill another monster he heard a scream. Annabeth had been stabbed by a spear in a struggle. Percy slashed the rest of the lastrogians and landed next to her. She was a bloody mess.

"Come on Annabeth! Eat some ambrosia or drink some nectar!" Percy cried desperatly. Annabeth coughed, "no...time...I'll always love you but please promise me... You will continue on." Percy shook his head, "I...I...I...can't!" Annabeth looked stern, "have a good life. A here's life. Just please carry on." Percy sniffled and kissed Annabeth. Then, she was no more.

The flight back was quiet except for when the kids introduced themselves. "Hi, I'm Arrianna. This is William and Morgan." The leader said. Percy continued to fly, only waving his hand in response, "I'm sorry about your loss. We know how you feel. Our parents were killed."

Percy sighed, he owed these kids an explanation, "Your parents aren't dead, well, at least one of them." Arrianna looked at Percy curiously, "whaddaya mea..." Suddenly a trident appeared over her head and a fiery bow appeared over the twin's head. "You've just been claimed, welcome to the family sis." Percy said smiling.

* * *

When they landed at camp, Chiron greeted them warmly. "Ah Percy! Where is Annabeth." Percy looked down in sorrow. Chiron choked down a sob, "I understand. Who're these youngsters?" After the formalities, Percy got Arrianna set at the camp, "aren't you staying?" Arrianna asked. Percy shook his head, "I am in pain right now. I'll see you later little sister.

He gave Arrianna a hug and a sad look and walked along the streets of Manhattan. Soon he found himself in Olympus walking down the streets, minor gods staring at him in confusion. Suddenly he was teleported to the throne room.

Everyone in the throne room stared at Percy. "Percy why have gone to Olympus?" Zues asked. Everyone except Aphrodite who being the goddess of love, understood his pain. Percy looked up into Zues' eyes. Percy's eyes were cold and depressed. "Lord Zues, my love of my life has been slain by monsters. I have decided to give up on love for the rest of my life."

Artemis looked interested at this. The gods had a mental conversation and they finally came to a conclusion, "Perceus Achilles Jackson, the immortal council of the gods has agreed, because you have given up on love, to make you an immortal god of heroism, tides, friendship, and finally you will also be the guardian of the hunt. Do you agree?" Percy nodded solemnly.

"on one condition, I would like a luitenant to help me with my duties." Percy said. He then leaned into Zues' ear and after a few seconds Zues nodded. He then had a mental conversation with Hades. Hades nodded after a few seconds. Suddenly Nico de'Angelo was in the room, "Percy? Dad? What's going on?" Percy gave him the update. Nico was sad, he used to have a small crush on Annabeth.

"Nico, you have been chosen to be a luitenant of Percy in helping me, do you except?" Artemis asked, narrowing her eyes. Nico, nodded, "then you shall be made the god of blackness and bones." Nico was covered in a black energy and in dissipated.

Because they both became gods they both took on new clothes and they were more physically fit. Nico had a black robe which changed into his old black aviator jacket. Under that jacket was a black shirt that was blacker then black, as if a black hole had formed in his chest. Finally, he wore grey jeans and bone white Nike air's.

Percy had a black parka with a sea green shirt under it. He also wore faded blue jeans and black converse. They also got their weapons of power. Nico's was his stygion iron sword while Percy's was riptide. They looked to Artemis and she nodded. It was time to go.


	2. Chapter 2

**Dear, allen r, I know he wouldn't, that's why I made sure Annabeth tells him to move on. And since Percy didn't have his mortal tie, he no longer would decline godhood. Anyways, enjoy!**

* * *

Percy and Nico teleported with Artemis to the camp. Nico and Percy stayed in the shadows while Artemis explained their new arrangement, "alright girls, this is something I know you won't like but please, give it a chance." Thalia raised an eyebrow while the girls shrugged.

Artemis motioned for them to come out and they walked out with their hoods up. All the girls resisted to pull out their bows a fire but they still clenched the bows, knuckles white. "Girls, this is our guardian and his lieutenant." Immediately all the girls started complaining.

Artemis was about to yell when Percy raised a hand and shook his head at Artemis. "I know you girls hate men and you resisted to shoot me and my friend here on sight, just know that we, unlike most men, are not barbaric pigs who go flirt with every girl on sight." A girl shouted out, "why should we trust you?!"

Artemis scowled because she knew Percy was true to his word, "now wait just a..." Percy interrupted, "no no. She has a valid point, why should they trust me. Well, for one, I have felt the blows love dealt me." Percy said darkly, he then continued, "I am also the one male to gain your trust, Percy Jackson." Everyone gasped at this.

Nico and Percy then revealed themselves. Thalia tackled them both hugging them as tightly as Tyson! "It's good to see you two!" Thalia said joyfully. Nico laughed and Percy smiled slightly. They then were shown to their tents by Thalia because some of the girls still didn't like the idea of boys..erm... Men, in their camp.

As soon as the got their stuff unpacked, they set straight to patrolling the camp. Every once in awhile, a hellhound or dracnae would slip by the camp and be destroyed by either Nico or Percy. Soon, they went back to their tents and went to bed.

* * *

The next morning, Artemis would be going to Olympus with Nico and Percy. As they headed down 5th avenue, they had changed their appearances so they didnt stick out, or Artemis, at least. They headed to Olympus where everyone was seated.

Zues had gave some minor details on some boring subject to where Percy and Nico were half asleep. They were jolted out of lala land when Zues said, "Meeting dismissed!" Percy rubbed his head, "and why exactly did we have to be in _that _meeting?" Artemis laughed and shrugged, "no idea! I hate being stuck there. Lets hope the hunters had a more interesting day then ours."

As they headed back to camp, they could see a girl who was not with the hunters talking with them. It seemed odd. When the girl turned it was Arrianna. "Hey Percy! The hunters are awesome! I hope I can join them." Percy chuckled and gave her a light pat on the back.

He then turned to Artemis and raised an eyebrow, Artemis nodded. A silver glow surrounded her for a moment before dissipating which showed she wore a hunters outfit. Percy gave her a thumbs up and she gave him a crooked grin.

Soon they headed out again, waving goodbye to the campers, they headed to where the monsters mostly were, on the trip, Thalia and Nico hung out a bit, turns out them seemed to have the same taste in music. Percy one timed teased them about being lovebirds to which they blushed. Artemis laughed at their expressions.

'wow, she's got a cute laugh.' Percy thought. He then face-palmed, 'no! I will NOT fall for someone who will never love! It'll just hurt me more.' Artemis looked confused, "Perce? Are you okay?" Percy shook his head and said, "yea i'm fine."

She thought, 'I hope he's okay. He seems to be the only good man in the world except for maybe that Nico kid. I mean, Percy is intelligent, kind, cute... WHAT!' they didn't talk much after the thoughts flowed through their heads, each brooding about the other.

* * *

The next morning, Percy walked into the dinning tent early to see a girl about 8 years old. She had brown hair and red eyes, "hello lady Hestia, what honor do I have being in your presence?" Percy asked while grinning goofily. Hestia laughed, "it's good to see you too Percy. I was wondering, because you are watching my favorite niece, if you'd like to be my champion? You would have fire powers which would be a domain you share with me and Hephaestus."

Percy grinned, "I would love to mi'lady!" Hestia chuckled, "alright, this might tingle." suddenly Percy felt immense warmth. His worries melted like butter. He then held his hand out. His fingers sparked and a light sea green flame danced along his fingertips. Percy grinned, "thank Auntie Hestia!" Hestia laughed and said, "have fun nephew!" She disappeared leaving Percy to play with his new powers.

As the day progressed, Nico and Percy were loaded with chores. First, arrow sharpening, then, laundry, finally, cooking dinner (which for Percy now that he was Hestisa's champion wouldn't be so hard to do) and finally patrol. The da seemed pretty normal which was nice for a change even though the conditions outside were hot and it was tough.

Soon, most of the chores were done except for dinner and patrol. Nico ran around almost ripping his hair out, "I don't know how to cook! Do you?" Percy then began laughing and Nico scowled. Percy snapped his fingers and the ingredients appeared. Percy began cooked as if he had done it his entire life. Finally there was cooked salmon with lemon on the side, chopped, steamed vegetables surrounding the fish. (MMMMMMMMM!)

The hunters filed into the dining hall expecting to see the two panicking. Instead was a set table, each with the dish, perfectly made. Artemis was surprised but then grinned. Percy said what she was thinking, "lets eat!"


	3. Chapter 3

**Hello everyone! I hope you enjoy the 3rd installment of Broken! Also I will be out of town for a week starting Thursday. Sorry! P.S. I'm going to introduce Chaos but in a different sort of way...hehehe!**

* * *

Percy shot arrow after arrow at the apples. "Twang! Thud! Twang! Thud!" It was a long cycle push shooting arrow after arrow. Eventually Percy was sweating like crazy! He simply ate some ambrosia and nectar (he could eat as much of it as he wants to) and got back to training.

Eventually he came back to his cabin where Artemis was waiting. He pulled a small towel off of his shoulders, "what's up lady Artemis?" Artemis looked pained, "I've received word of a large slave trade for girls around the age of twelve. I need you to rescue them and see if they want to join the hunt."

Percy nodded, "alright, me and Nico will get going." Artemis nodded still troubled. (Please don't comment, "oh but there are a bunch of those!" I really don't need that!) After that he woke up Nico and together they teleported to Los Angeles, city of Angels.

They immediately split up. Nico was kicking around the alleys when a man said, "excuse me sir, how'd you like your very own slave." Nico spoke in Percy's head, "_found them_" As Nico and the man walked into the room, the man didn't notice Percy materialize behind them.

Soon they were in a big room where men were betting. Thank goodness the show hadn't started or it might have been more difficult. Soon, the show started. Nico cut the lights and Percy vapor travelled to where the girls were. They were about to scream when Percy just said, "don't worry, I'm here to help."

The girls thought a minute. Seeing as they had no choice, the nodded and they all ran to Nico. Nico while Percy was getting the girls, had knocked out all the men and called the police.

"Girls, I'm going to teleport you to a sanctuary for girls like you who dislike men. The girls nodded. "Grab hold." They all clung to his or Nico's arms and they vapor travelled or shadow travelled off.

They landed right in the middle of camp. They heard Artemis yell, "hold your fire!" The hunters lowered their bows slowly. (Just so you know there was only like 10 girls) Percy introduced them and soon they were all hunters and off to training. He was surprised so many demigods were in one place.

From what he heard that night when they were claimed, 3 daughters of Aphrodite, 2 daughters of ZUES! 4 daughters of Apollo and 1 daughter of Athena. He sighed, he still missed Annabeth.

He walked along the beach nearby like when he did with Annabeth, he sighed sadly and resisted to just sit there and cry. He felt a pair of eyes watching him and he turned. There was Artemis. She looked stunning under the moonlight. Percy blushed and Artemis raised an eyebrow.

'why is Percy blushing? He is cute when his cheeks are red... What?!' Artemis shook her head, unaware that her cheeks were a fiery red. "H...h...hi." Percy said nervously, scratching the back of his head.

Artemis without meaning to stuttered, "Hey P...Percy." She said. She then mentally scowled, 'a bo...man, shouldn't make you blush!' Her concience said. Her heart disagreed, 'but he's one of the only respectable men in the world!' Her heart and concience continued arguing when suddenly, "everything all right Artemis?"

Artemis said quickly, "uh, yea! I'm fine!" Then she mentally face-palmed. They sat in awkward silence for a few minutes until Percy looked down at his watch, 12:48! "Um... I should really get to bed!" Artemis rushed out the next sentence, "uh...yea! We probably should...um..." Percy then walked quickly back to his tent leaving Artemis banging her head against a tree, 'stupid! Stupid! Stupid!"

When Percy got back, on his bed was a black scroll with blood red ink. It was obviously by an immortal. It asked for his services in picking up some demigod. He read the information and ran to Nico's tent, "we need to pick up another demigod." Nico groaned, "again! Ugh! Fine"

With that they teleported to somewhere in northern Minnesota. It wasn't hard to find him since they could sense a bunch of monsters. They soon found a kid about sixteen fighting off a few empousai. "Every pretty girl I meet is some jerk or demon!" the kid yelled and slashed at another demoness, sending her to tartarus.

The kid was wearing a pair of black steel-toed boots, jeans covering them, a dark red and white short sleeved lumberjack jacket, and finally a black thick jacket that was warm yet, not restraining very much. When Percy took a closer look, the kid had a mix of golden and red eyes.

Soon all three of them were fighting together. The wind blew on their backs and the kid yelled over the wind, "thanks for the help! Never caught your name though!" As he slashed at another monster. Percy faced for a second and said, "my name's Percy Jackson and this is Nico Di'Angelo! Yours?"

"Nice meetin' ya! My name's Jackson Maddox!" Percy faced them then shook hands. An Empousai was right behind him Percy lunged behind Jackson and stabbed her. She gave a demented screech. The three got into a ready stance to find out none of the monstress' were left, they killed them all.

They all headed back to Jackson's aunt's house. They got some hot cocoa as he explained his ordeal. Percy nodded. Suddenly a purple araura surrounded the room. Above Jackson's head was an eye that had a red outline and a purple base. A vortex appeared in the wall.

"Ah, my son, I claim you as son of Chaos, creator of the universe." A man in a suite said. Jackson stood there gaping, "well, this is awkward." Percy said. Everyone stared at him, "sorry, just trying to break the tension!" Chaos' eyes glittered, "Percy Jackson..."


	4. Chapter 4

**Here is another installment of Broken! Enjoy!**

* * *

Chaos' eyes glittered, "Percy Jackson... The one who defeated Kronos, am I correct?" Percy just nodded in aw. He then straightened up and bowed, "please don't bow, I hate that." Percy nodded again. "Hmmmm..."

Jackson then coughed, "Ah yes, Jackson! I am your father Chaos. You are able to control all elements and you are immensely powerful. I am sorry I couldn't be there for you..." Jackson waved him off, "I know, you're immortal and all that." "...Now, to Young Percy and Nico." Chaos looked down, "for your efforts in helping my son, I shall grant you both a gift each."

Percy raised his eyebrow. "I shall give you the secrets, wisdom, and power of an assassin, which are what my army is. Along with control over another element" Percy and Nico were hit with black energy. When it cleared, Percy and Nico were wearing long jackets that were as black as a black hole. They also wore faded jeans and a white shirt.

"Hold out your right arm." Chaos said. The boys did as they were asked and suddenly Chaos began chanting. Light was blazing on Percy's arm then it stopped, there was a tattoo on their right arm. Percy's was a big swirling vortex with smaller ones on the corners.

Nico's was a wave that swirled. Both knew exactly what they got. They immediatly took Jackson to Artemis. Artemis looked at him. "Is it okay if he is part of our team?" Artemis looked him in the eyes. "He won't hit on my hunters?"

"Ma'am, back in Minnesota, girls treated me like shit. For the last three years, my life was a living hell every since my mom died." Jackson said sadly. Artemis was shocked. Women usually were never cruel. This kid had a tough life. His eyes were dim gold and red, not sparkling like when he was n battle.

Artemis nodded, "alright he can stay." They all high fived. And Percy and Nico trained Jackson who was a very quick learner.

By the end of the day, everyone was sweating and breathing hard. He said goodnight and went to his tent. That night, he couldn't sleep. He tossed and turned until he woke up in cold sweat for the fifth time that night. Eventually Percy decided to take a walk on the beach. (P.S. Percy is god of tides, heroes, and weaponry) There he saw a woman. he immediatly knew it was Aphrodite.

She sighed and said, "the moon and tides look so beautiful together." Percy raised an eyebrow. "Ah! Percy how's _Artemis?_" she asked, eyeing him. " 'Scuse me?" Aphrodite laughed, "you know what I mean!" Percy blushed, "umm...no!...umm..." Aphrodite then said, "I know you like her, I think she likes you too."

Percy looked shocked, Artemis liked him! Suddenly, Aphrodite was gone, leaving Percy to his thoughts.


	5. AU

**Hello all, I'm sorry, I'm going on a trip for a week so no updates for at least a week. I know you all will be frustrated but I hope you will still read after! If not I'm sorry. I know how you all hate Author notes but this one was important! SORRY!**


	6. Chapter 5

**He guys I know this is taking longer than expected but my computer keeps deleting my stuffs and I had a bit of writers block so yea, anyways, enjoy! P.S. I don't own anything except for my own characters.**

* * *

Aphrodite teleported away from Percy who was now looking at the shore thinking. She appeared in front of Chaos who was smiling happily, "nice work Aphrodite, you have helped the world because without that little push, Percy would have strayed away from the right path." Aphrodite nodded and bowed then teleported to a very angry Zeus.

Zeus pased across the throne room, furious. Aphrodite had broken the law about not revealing any true love. He slammed his fist against the wall making the whole throne room shudder. Suddenly in a flash of pink light, Aphrodite stood in front of Zeus. Zeus then yelled, "Aphrodite! You know you cannot reveal true love's! Why have you done this?"

Suddenly a voice in a monotone voice said, "she did it under my orders." A black helix appeared and out stepped Chaos. Zeus' mouth dropped and then he bowed along with Aphrodite. "Without my interference, Peecy would have had pent up rage and hate that boiled under the surface for years until it exploded and he would stray from the good path." Zeus nodded and Chaos curtly said, "good, now, I have very important business to attend to so, goodbye."

Down on earth, Percy was still sitting on the beach thinking. He then growled at his frustrations, "how the hell am I supposed to tell a maiden goddess how I feel!" He smashed his fist against a tree and anger and sighed, maybe I should think on it some. More." He brushed himself off.

the next morning he woke up to being slapped by Nico with Jackson smirking behind him, "he's alive!" Nico exclaimed. Percy groaned then got up and rubbed his head. When he got his bearings, he glared up at Nico and said, "slapping? Really?" Jackson and Nico laughed while Percy still glared.

they all headed down to breakfast. Nico and Jackson sat with the hunters while Percy sat at Artemis' right. "Hunters! There is an army of monsters growing near here. I think they are planning an attack so get ready. We shall go in 10 minutes."

When they got there, Percy said to Artemis, "I since a dark presence, almost god-level." Artemis nodded and prepared for the army. It was huge! In the back of it, a dark murky form presented itself. Artemis' eyes widened and she spoke with hatred, "you!"

The form strode ahead of his forces and said in a cruel and soulless voice, "little Artemis, ready to be destroyed?" Artemis spat in the ground and said, "no, are you?" Since Percy still had his hood up, the flames in his eyes grew. Only two bright orbs of harsh light were under that hood. Percy lit his sword aflame and the two forces immediatly charged. Almost immediatly, the front of the monster army disintegrated while some of the hunters, fell, thankfully, taken by hunting wolves for recovery.

Percy, for some reason, remembered what he heard once, "when two objects collide, there is always damage, of a collateral nature." (Yes I did get that from sherlock holmes!) as he swung, flames crossed through enemy lines, destroying monster after monster. Suddenly he heard a voice cry out and saw, Artemis about to be stabbed by Erebus.

Percy leapt to Artemis and intercepted the Sword. Suddenly, Erebus was TT a disadvantage. The two worked as a team until Erebus was shot by and arrow band started melting not the ground. He growled, "if I'm going down, your going down with me!"

he then grabbed Percy who yelped and they both disappeared into tartarus. "Noooo!" Artemis yelled, she started crying. All the monsters had fled in fear and the hunters stood on the battlefield, lost in sadness.

Precycle tumbled through darkness, pummeling and kicking Erebus. Eventually, Erebus let go out of exhaustion. Percy rocketed to the ground but suddenly landed lightly. Percy noticed what looked like a huge cavern, filled with shadows and every once in awhile, a monster.

He then thought, "if I did this once, I can do it again!" that brought back memories of Annabeth which made him sad. "Wise girl." He said, and he then shook his head, and decided to fall into a dreamless sleep.

When he woke up, he groaned and looked around, "oh, right, Tartarus." He muttered. He balled himself up and walked through Tartarus shivers ran down is spine and he heard screams in the distance. As he walked, monsters from other perches watched him, wondering whether it was worth to go and kill him.

Soon, he passed, the mostly monster infested area to where it was empty. Well, there were some other things that were in there. Suddenly a harsh golden light descended around Percy. He then saw a man about his age, maybe older was in front of him. He had light golden hair, and a horrible scar on his face. "Luke" Percy breathed.


	7. Chapter 6

**Hey guys, sorry for the cliffs, I know I suck, thanks. I'm just kidding, here is another chapter! Enjoy!**

* * *

Percy looked at Luke with a shocked expression, "what the hell are you doing down in this pit?" Percy asked, still not believing what he was seeing. Luke smirked, "it's good to see you too Percy, you look like hell, anyways, I'm here because, I'm still tied to Kronos. Since he formed with me, I have a partial control over time."

Percy's jaw dropped. "Why are you down here Jackson?" Luke asked nonchalantly. "I-I was taken here by Erebus himself." Luke scowled, "that bastard! Look, Percy, I could lead you back out through Hades' door. I know this place like the back of my hand."

Percy nodded. Luke looked at Percy dead in the eye, "the way to the other gate is longer, a lot longer but easier, this will be more painful than you could ever imagine." Percy nodded, "For tonight, we rest, we start at dawn." Percy raised an eyebrow, "dawn?" Luke pointed upwards where they could see the sky, a false image to make it seem like the sky.

Percy nodded and closed his eyes. What felt like two seconds later was Luke shaking Percy awake. "Lets go Percy!" Luke exclaimed. Percy got up and looked at Luke, "alright, lets go!" As they travelled, they talked about their lives, well, mostly Percy since he was the one who was alive.

"Yea, Annabeth was great." Percy finished. Luke raised an eyebrow, "was?" Percy's face dropped and said, "yea...was... W-We were o-on a mission to rescue some h-half bloods but some monsters caught up and well..." Luke winced, they walked in silence.

Luke said, "Percy?" Percy raised his face, "yea?" Luke looked ashen, "I'm sorry, Annabeth was great, no doubt." Percy nodded solemnly and continued walking.

Soon, they found themselves in front of a metal grate. In the center was a manhole with a wheel, like in submarines. They both heaved and groaned as the wheel slowly turned. Eventually they opened it to find a lanky man with grayish skin. He wore a cloak and an robe. His eyes looked skeletal in the darkness.

His voice like a dark whisper, "I am Mormo, why have you come here?" Luke nudged Percy, "this is Mormo, Hecate's evil companion. He used to bite bad children and helped them but now he has been driven insane by the darkness of Tartarus, without Hecate controlling his feeding, he kills children."

Percy scowled, "that's horrible." Luke nodded. Mormo slowly got up. He drifted towards them slowly, his eyes shown with the madness of a cereal killer. "You've been bad children." He growled, "time to _die_!" Mormo lunged at them, fangs glinting and claws extending.

Luke and Percy rolled to right and left. Mormo decided to get the larger threat away and ran at Luke. (Luke looks older and bigger) Luke pulled out a weapon that looked like Kronos' scythe. It was a pure black blade. Luke swung down and Mormo hissed, jumping away. The scythe cracked part of the floor. Luke was distracted trying to pull out the blade. Mormo lunged again about to claw him when his face impacted with the butt of a sword.

Mormo growled while Percy stood in defiance. Mormo jumped at him and slashed at Percy's chest but, Percy dodged. Mormo's Defence was open so he stabbed at him and Mormo immediatly turned golden and sunk through the floor. "What the hell...?" Percy asked. Luke ripped out the blade and it turned into a ring. "Mormo here was sent into a deeper part of Tartarus."

"What kind of blade was that?" Percy asked, out of breathe. Luke looked at the ring. "This is metal mined from the deepest parts of Tartarus. One touch and you will be sent to the deeper parts of this pit." Percy nodded and the left the room.

As they journeyed, monsters sometimes tried to stop them, all were cut down. Mostly, it was uphill. Soon, the sky turned darker than it already was, Luke scowled, "it's nighttime on earth, lets get some sleep, we should finish our journey tomorrow, the day after that tops." Percy nodded uncomplainingly. His dreams were full of visions of Artemis and how much he missed her.

The next morning, they woke up to the growling of monsters in the distance. As they continued their journey, they saw mist gathering at their feet. They crossed a swamp where the haze was coming from. In the middle wolf it was something that was big and had fins. They decided to cross by quickly.

Soon, they entered a cave where they found a black and golden dragon with blood-red eyes. It growled at them. Percy knew what it was Cychreides, a monstrous dragon. It got up on its back legs and let loose a roar. Percy and Luke lunged at the beast. Percy kept its attention because of his short blade, only to move when Luke would do a massive blow. The poor monster didn't have a chance. When they finished, they continued walking until they made it to the entrance.


	8. Chapter 7

**Hey guys I won't be here this weekend because I'm going camping, anyways, enjoy!**

* * *

Percy and Luke walked out of the pit next to Hades' palace. They could hear the cries and screams of pain from the field of punishment. As they walked, spirits would walk up to them and look at them suspiciously before moving on. Soon, they made it to the edge of the fields of aphosdel. Soon, they made it to the river Styx. Percy nodded to Luke and Luke threw in a drachma.

As soon as the coin hit the water, it disappeared into the murky depths and suddenly, Charon and his boat materialized in front of them. He regarded both of them and nodded, "climb aboard."

Soon, they stepped out of DOA. Luke then said, "we should get on a plane to New York as soon as possible, trust me, we'll be fine." Percy shrugged and followed him to the airport, Luke hadn't been wrong in the underworld, Percy should trust him now.

Soon they were on the plane. Percy thought he wouldn't get a wink of sleep but as soon as he reclined back, his eyes closed and he slept.

* * *

Zues was shocked to say the least. A son of Poesidon had decided to aboard a plane. He had mixed emotions about this. Poesidon had already lost one son, he shouldn't have to bear the pain of losing another. On the other hand, Zues was furious a son of the sea had trespassed on his domain.

Unfortuantly, his pride got the better of him. Zeus zapped down, invisible, to see the child before he killed him. Zeus took a double take. It was Percy Jackson! Zeus couldn't beleive his eyes! He then decided this time to let Percy pass.

* * *

When Percy woke up, he smelled ozone and heard lightning crackle, '_Zeus_' Percy thought. They managed to get through the crowds of the airport relatively quickly. Unfortunantly, there were no cabs available. Luke cursed and they both started walking._  
_

Soon, they managed to make it to the woods near camp. As they walked closer, the saw a light and heard laughter. Percy and Luke looked into the clearing to see silver tents. As they looked closer, they saw a familiar girl with auburne hair and silver eyes. As she turned, she caught a glimpse of bronze. She shook her head and continued to laugh and talk with the hunters. She may have seemed happy, but that was just a mask that hid her sadness that Percy had been dragged into the underworld.

Percy and Luke hid in the trees and conversed silently with each other. "Since Artemis and the hunters are going to the camp, we will make our big entrances there." Luke chuckled quietly and agreed. They then got ready.

* * *

As the campers were getting ready, Luke and Percy hid among the trees. Soon the fire had started and people were singing and celebrating. Percy made the winds put out the fire with one wave of his hand. Percy then birdcalled then whispered to Luke, "let the fun begin!"

Luke then froze time and stood everyone up. Once he was finished, he went back to his hiding place and crouched. When time started moving again, people were wondering why all of a sudden, they were standing.

Percy made the wind howl and the oceans turn. People were starting to become scared. Suddenly, a female voice yelled, "who's there?" Artemis emerged, hold her bow, glowing lightly. Percy made his voice boom, "I am a prisoner who escaped, a lover ripped from the other. I've gone through many tortures, who am I?"

They all started thinking. When they all were stumped, Percy rolled his eyes then appeared on the floor of th arena. "PERCY!" Everyone shouted, "I am not alone." Percy then snapped his fingers and Luke travelled down to the floor. Everyone had their swords out, "what're you doing here, _boy_?!" Thalia asked angrily.

"I've brought him back for redemption. He shall be under my care and will not be harmed except for training, is that all...woah!" Artemis had crushed him in a bear hug, crying a little bit. Percy looked around and patted her back awkwardly. "Oh...um...no need to cry?" Artemis then also looked around and blushed.

She then shoved him away, "um...get off of me boy!" She shouted with a small smile and walked off with the hunters. "Oh, yea, you still have guardian duties Percy!" She yelled back. "Aw man!" Percy said then he pouted.

Camp after a few weeks had gotten over the shock of Percy and Luke but there was still a chill in the air. After all, the last time Percy was here, a primordial had sent to attack. They realized one thing, someone was out to destroy the gods... _again._ Percy was walking through camp, just enjoying the feeling of being back at home when Connor came up to him, panting, "Percy! Prophecy... You... Oracle."

"Woah, calm down Connor, I'm going." Percy sprinted to where Rachel was and found her billowing green fog from her mouth.

_"An evil lost through the ages_

_Has returned from the cages_

_in the deepest part of the void _

_flames will engulf all and one or the other shall be destroyed_

_with one hero's final breath_

_one's fate shall be worse than death"_

**_DUN DUN DUN! Sorry I haven't been on lately, this is book won of, Percy Jackson and the war of the ages. Thanks for reading and I WILL be working on a sequel I hope you will read this series~clockwork_**


End file.
